detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Drama Episode 2
|} |- !Director: |Shi Shirakawa |- !Screenplay: |Takehiko Hata Mami Oikawa |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #F0B403; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« Drama Episode 1 |- !Next episode: |Drama Episode 3 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of Drama Episodes |} Subtitle The Live Broadcast Locked Room Murder! Expose the Secret of the Psychic's Curse (生放送で起きた密室殺人! 超能力者の呪われた秘密を暴け Namahōsō de Okita Misshitsu Satsujin! Chō Nōryoku-sha no Norowareta Himitsu o Abake) Cast |} Episode Prologue: The Second White Room Case 'Situation ' Shinichi is a secondary guest on a live TV show called "The Showdown" hosted by Takayuki Harada and Asako Mizutani. The main guest is Jiro Washimi, a psychic who claims his abilities are not the result of magic and contain no secrets, tricks, or gimmicks. The show decides to pit Washimi's abilities against Shinichi's deductive reasoning to prove whether ESP exists or not. Washimi proceeds to demonstrate his abilities by bending a spoon's stem backwards. Shinichi, unimpressed, demonstrates himself by seeming to bend a spoon sideways with his mind before revealing that anybody can bend spoons with their fingers given time and practice. Washimi becomes frustrated and Harada eggs him on by suggesting if he really wants to prove his psychic abilities, he should try killing him. |} 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= *'Evidence' **Shinichi reveals the strangulation marks on Harada's neck are actually just makeup, so Harada must have died from some other cause. **Shinichi has Washimi reenact his murder on Ran, revealing that like Ran, Harada was only acting like he was being strangled. The purpose of the TV program was to pull a hidden camera surprise prank ("dokkiri") on Washimi. **After everybody gathers around Harada after being strangled, Harada suddenly clutches at his heart before dying. Shinichi comments that Harada didn't show real physical signs of strangulation, but rather those of being poisoned from intravenous injection. Therefore Harada's true cause of death is acute heart failure and shock. **After Kogoro is held-back from hurting Washimi after thinking Ran was strangled, Hayashi brushes Washimi off with her hands. **Shinichi remembers that earlier in Harada's dressing room, Ran had asked Harada for an autograph but couldn't find a pen. Harada is angry with Hayashi, calling her ugly, and as Hayashi leaves Shinichi notices she had a pen in her messenger bag. **There is a syringe pen in Washimi's upper pocket for medication. *'Conclusion' Despite Washimi's arguments otherwise, Shinichi concludes that Washimi is the only person who couldn't possibly be a suspect in Harada's murder. Shinichi then states that Seiko Hayashi is the true murderer and that the real murder weapon, a syringe pen with poison, is in Washimi's pocket. While Harada was lying on the ground, Hayashi took the pen out of the front of her bag and secretly stuck Harada with it. This is why a few moments later Harada suddenly clutched at his heart instead of his neck. When Hayashi brushed Washimi off she hid the murder weapon in his lower pocket. *'Motive' Hayashi's motive for killing Harada is that Harada lied to her about Hayashi being able to make her debut someday on TV, despite being loyal to him for 7 years. She was meant to be Harada's assistant on "The Showdown" but Harada replaced her with Mizutani instead. Episode Resolution: The Third White Room Hide= |-|Show= Ran is surprised to discover "Magic" isn't the password. Shinichi then enters the correct password "DO-K-KI-RI" and the door opens. As Shinichi, Ran, and Kogoro walk into the room they immediately duck to the floor upon hearing the sound of a gunshot. The password panel in the center of the room reads 2010.07.09 and has four blank boxes. Shinichi asks Kogoro if he remembers this case and Kogoro replies he couldn't possibly ever forget it. See also *Challenge Letter to Shinichi Kudo References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Drama Episodes